X-ray and Vav: Honorary Titans
by a-rod48
Summary: Moments after their triumph over the Corpirate, X-ray and Vav are greeted by the Titans and given the title of Honorary Titan. Unfortunately for them that makes them targets in the Brotherhood of Evil's plans. [Basically what "Calling All Titans" and "Titans Together" would look like if X-ray and Vav were involved.]
1. Jump City has better pizza

"Bang up job everyone! Justice wins again thanks to our top teamwork."

"And my awesomeness"

The city was safe once again, thanks to the intrepid duo and their friends, the Corpirate's mind control was gone and people were free to go about their lives.

"In honor of the these heroic efforts, I hereby declare a parade will be held in honor of!... Wait who are you lads again?" The mayor said, confused.

"Only the best superheroes ever!"

"X-RAY, AND VAAAAAAAV!" The duo shouted, touching tips as they jumped.

"Miss Hilda, how's that for a field test?" Vav said, tugging on his Slow-mo gloves.

"Glad to see they work as planned. I mean, of course they would work, I made them."

"Wait a sec guys." Rusty cut in. "Do you hear a jet?"

Sure enough, the sound grew louder and louder. Out from the distance came an orange aircraft, flying at insane speeds. It approached the roof of Monarch Labs and slowed down for landing.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Rusty said, taking a swig of his booze.

"TITANS GO!" Each of the five hatches burst open. Five heroes leapt out in perfect formation, ready to strike.

"Oh! Hello there." The mayor said with a smile, walking up to the team. "I'm the Mayor of this here city. I'm glad you came to help, but I'm afraid we already have the situation handled."

"Situation handled? Woah woah woah, slow down there for a sec." Cyborg said. "You're telling me you managed to take down a key wielding pirate that mind controlled the whole city?"

"Well I didn't of course, it was these fine two superheroes that helped save the day." He gestured to the two men in tights behind him, each one with a flabbergasted look on their faces.

"X-ray, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, you should pinch me just to be sure…." "OW! I didn't mean it!"

"Oh hello fellow heroes! I am glad to meet your acquaintance. My name is-"

"Starfire, hailing from the planet Tamaran. Weilding starbolts, eyebeams, possessing super strength and the power of flight." Vav cut her off and moved on to the other Titans.

"You're Cyborg. Part man, part machine, Super strong and able to shoot sonic waves from the cannon built into your arm.

"Raven, dark mage raised by the monks of Azerath, with the ability to fly and strong telekinesis."

X-ray started in on the fanboying shortly after.

"Beast Boy, able to change into any animal needed to kick ass."

"Robin, OH MY GOD Robin. Martial arts master trained by Batman himself, wielding a Bo staff and many gadgets, not like he needs them or anything."

This time it was the Titans who were flabbergasted. Robin was the first to shake it off. "Okay, so I take it your fans?"

"Fans? You're the reason we wanted to be superheroes!" Vav squeed.

"Most of the other superheroes were just these super serious adult dudes with angsty backstories, but you guys? You guys kick all kinds of butt and still manage to have a life."

"Well I'm glad you guys took the high road with your powers." Robin said. He looked back at his team and an idea came to his head. "How about you show us what you can do. Come at me, I can handle it."

"What are you on about? You want US to attack YOU?"

"Sure! Bring it. You in the green first, You are….?"

"X-ray. Are you ready?" He said, putting his hand to his glasses. When Robin nodded he let loose. His first blast was aimed at center mass, but Robin simply backflipped over like it was nothing.

Prepping his Bo, Robin went on the offensive, any eye blasts that came his way were either dodged or deflected with ease. A quick swipe with his staff knocked X-ray to the floor, ending their spar.

"Not bad X-ray, Is that the only thing those glasses do?"

"Nah, they have other setting that let me see through things."

"That's useful, alright, now it's your turn...?"

"Vav, thank you. Alright, here goes nothing!" He said with a sigh. In a blink he took off running, fist balled up ready to strike. Robin knew something was off, Vav feigned left and opened his hands, a quick swipe of his staff deflected the hands so the blast went astray. Striking Beast Boy mid cheer. Keeping up his momentum, Robin planted his staff and swung around for a kick. It was sheer luck that Vav managed to dodge it. Seeing an oppourtunity, he activated his gloves and slowed the staff. Robin was thrown off balance when the staff didn't move. Quickly to his feet, he pulled out a Birdarang and gave it a toss, striking Vav in the jaw and sending him to the floor. A quick leap and Vav was pinned.

"Do they always go down this quickly?" Raven said with an aside glance.

"Nah, they are typically down sooner." Hilda retorted.

"Did we just get beat up by Robin? Dude that's top!" Vav exclaimed, dusting himself off.

"That was quite an impressive performance! Well done!" Clasping his hands, the Mayor went to business. You know, mayoral stuff. "I know you both have had quite the experience today, but it is quite a long way from Jump City. Would you mind showing our guests around town?"

"Not a problem Mayor." Vav said with glee. "I know this great pizza place downtown."

"Oh MAN pizza sounds good after a long flight. Right B?... uh, B?" Cyborg waved his hand In front of the slowed Titan's face, only for it to continue its slow cheer.

"Don't worry, the glove's effects wear off semi-quickly." Hilda mentioned offhandedly.

"Alrighty then." With one had he grabbed Beast Boy's arm and hefted him over his shoulder like a carpenter carrying lumber, and the group hurried off in search of food. They did not notice, however the small craft flying in from the distance.

"It seems the Titans are still growing in number." The monotone voice said to the pilot. "So shall we add to our ranks. Collect the Pirate and the King and return to base." The transmission cut as the craft hovered alongside the falling CEO. On the other side of the world, a man whose body left him long ago studied the map. "The final pieces are being put into place. Soon the Titans shall be eliminated."


	2. Under Attack

"Whew… MAN that was tough." X-ray said, falling face first into his couch.

"You're telling me, that Mogar fellow was brutal."

"That guy could be fighting anything and be happy."

The duo unwound after their latest heroing adventure. An archeological dig uncovered an ancient warrior encased in ice. Apparently it was still looking for a challenge.

"MAAAH! COULD YOU BRING US SOMETHING TO DRINK!"

"I could definitely go for some water. I'm so thirsty I could- woah! What the?" Vav stopped as he felt a vibration in his over-undies. Reaching in he found the source. "X-ray! It's the Titan communicator!" Despite being honorary Titans, the small device hadn't gone off since it was given to them a few months back.

_"Calling all Titans." _Robin's voice rang through _"This is a test of our communications system"_

"Aww man, it's just a test! Figures they would never call us for some real danger."

"Get off it X-ray, they can handle almost anything thrown at them, I doubt they'd need our help."

"I dunno, those Brotherhood of Evil guys they were talking about seem pretty powerful."

_"Is everyone ready?"_

_ "We're ready in the north!"_ One by one, new voices joined in the roll call, each one calling out ready.

_"And in the south"_

_ "Estamos listos en el oeste!"_

_ "Y el este!"_

"We're ready in the Midwest!" The proud duo called out.

_"All sectors secure, await further instruction!" _

As the line cut out the two heroes simply stared at each other. Vav finally broke the silence/

"Wow, who knew a communications check could sound so…. awesome?"

"Yoo hoo! I have drinks for you and your Chinese friend!"

"Mah, he's British. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Don't worry about it X-ray, she's old." Sitting down, they both took a big swig of their drinks. Just to be interrupted once more by a communication.

"The hotline! There's trouble." Vav said as he darted to the phone, just to be beaten to the punch by X-ray.

"X-ray and Vav hotline, this is X-ray how may I save you today?"

_"X-ray, it's me, Rusty."_

"Oh hey Rusty, what's up."

_"ehhhh you guys better come out and look at this."_

They locked eyes for a brief moment and took off running, only stopping once they saw. In the skies above the capitol building was a ship. An 18th century sailing ship flying two flags. One a black flag with a dollar sign and crossbones, the familiar logo of the Corpirate. The other, the British Union Jack.

"Yar, ye two scallywags best come out and surrender, before we foreclose on this fine city of yours." The Corpirate beckoned from unseen loudspeakers.

"Like the man said, come on out Duckies." A man with a British accent even thicker than Vav's called out. "Come quickly and Uncle Moddy might go easy on the lot of you."

Just before they charged in for the attack the Titan's communicator went off. An S.O.S signal blared from the communicator. Followed by another, and another. In the confusion, Vav activated his communicator's distress beacon too, adding to the cacophony of alerts.

"_Calling all Titans, we are under attack!"_


	3. Boarding Party

"Alright Vav, what's the plan?"

There was a long pause as Vav mentally sorted through his plans. Sure he had made a lot of them, but none so far for boarding an airship (That was going to be next Friday's task.) Looking around the alley they were currently hiding in, all he saw were trash cans lying about.

"X-ray, do you think your eyebeams have enough force to throw you up there?"

"Well sure, but what are you going to do?"

"Something stupid." Vav said, picking up a trash can lid from the ground. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" Vav yelled, charging at X-ray. He made a quick leap, placing the trash can lid under his feet. Just before he collided with him, X-ray fired, hitting the lid square and launching Vav at the ship like a missile.

"Alley oop!" X-ray nonchalantly said as he jumped into the air and blasted the ground under his feet.

The duo landed on the top deck perfectly. Much to the surprise of Mod… Not so much the Corpirate.

"Well, the two of you managed to scurry up on here quite nicely. Colour me impressed."

"Aye, told ye not to be underestimatin' the lads."

"What do you want?" X-ray demanded, putting his hand to his glasses.

"You, me duckies. Ever since you allied yourselves with those Teen Titans, you've painted a bright red target on your back for the Brotherhood of Evil"

"After the Brain saved me from a trip to Davy Jones' Locker. I agreed to be what ye might call a Franchisee. I help capture Titans, I get me revenge…."

"It helps us immensely that you already decided to come aboard." With a tap of his cane, Mod signaled the ship to set sail. Rocketing away from the city with its two new passengers. "Now be good lads and hurry along to the brig, now will ya?'

"Like we will surrender to the likes of you!" Vav took a fighting stance. X-ray following suit. "Prepare to feel the fury of….."

"X-ray, and Vav!" The duo yelled, charging in for the attack. Just before the fighting began however, two small sounds made the teams stop.

Vav and Mad Mod simultaneously looked to their watches and silenced the alarms.

"Well would you look at that…. It's time for afternoon tea. Care to join me for a spot Vav?"

"Certainly" He said, reaching down into his pants. "I always carry my own."

X-ray and the Corpirate stood dumbfounded at the sight of their allies. Sitting patiently as the water was put on to boil.

"Vav, what the F*** are you doing? This is a battle!"

"Mod! Are ye daft, we're here to destroy our enemies! Not toss friendly banter."

"Would the lot of you put a sock in it, we are trying to enjoy tea!" Mod dismissed them offhandedly.

"Yeah, If you guys really want to fight, go right ahead, we will join in after."

And so ½ of the epic fight commenced. Each opponent evenly matched, each blow dodged, each sip of tea savored. Finally X-ray got the edge, inching the Corpirate closer and closer to stern.

"Give it up, Corpirate!" X-ray said, firing a blast and putting the Corpirate's back to the railing.

The CEO Sailor only gave out a small chuckle. "I didn't get to where I be by bein' soft lad. I put me opposition right where I wanted them."

"Wh-what are you saying?" X-ray's confidence wavered slightly.

"X marks the spot, mate." X-ray looked town to notice the red x where he stood, and looked up in time to see the Corpirate click the pen in his front pocket. Suddenly a large cannon popped out of a hatch in the floor. Firing and sending X-ray rocketing away.

"X-ray NOOOO!" Vav screamed, spilling his tea.

"What are you doing? We were supposed to capture him, not bloody blow him to bits!"

"He be out of the picture either way. Now…" He picked Vav up by the collar. "Consider yerself a prisoner of the Brotherhood of Evil." The Corpirate said sinisterly as he threw Vav into the brig, locking the cell door behind him.


	4. Persistence

**A note before you start, please excuse the spanish used in this and following chapters, Google translate is finicky. The words in "Quotes" is what was said, the words in [Brackets] is the translation.**

* * *

"Hola? Señor tipo verde? Hooooooolaaaaa?"  
[Hello? Mr. Green Guy? Heelloooooo?]

No matter how much he yelled, Más just couldn't wake the man in the tree. With a sigh he sat down, unsure of what to do next.

"Claramente es un superhéroe. ¿Quién más podría llevar su ropa interior en la outsude así?"  
[Clearly he is a superhero. Who else would wear their underwear on the outside like that?]

As he sat in the jungle, waiting for this guy to come to, he got a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh man, what the, hey! Ah stop it! WOAH!" After being pelted with mud, X-ray immediately woke and fell with a crash. "Ow."

"¡Ha! Señor verde está despierto!"  
[Ah! Mr. Green is awake!]

Regaining his senses, X-ray realized what had happened. "Vav…." He whispered dejectedly.

"Vav?"

"He's a friend of mine. Well, thanks for helping me out of that tree at least. You coulda done it a little smoother though. I'm X-ray, what's your name kid?"

"Mi nombre es ade Más , un placer conocerte la Radiografía."  
[My name is Plus, Nice to meet you X-ray.]

"Usted no habla Inglés?" X-ray said with his best high school Spanish.  
[You no speak English?]

"No"  
[No]

"Okay, what are you doing out in the middle of the jungle anyway?"

"Hay una Teen Titans base de emergencia cerca, había un gran ataque y mi communicador explotó. Con Menos ido Pensé que esto sería el mejor lugar para ir."  
[There is an emergency Teen Titans base nearby, there was a big attack and my communicator exploded. With minus gone I figured this would be the best place to go.]

"Wow, I just got blown up and ended up in a tree. Well, lead the way kid."

* * *

"Patiently, we watched you all, waiting for our moment to strike." Brain's monotone voice echoed through the dark room grimly. "You forged your alliance. You trusted without cause. And finally, when you thought your world was safe… it fell apart before your very eyes."

The words hung in the air menacingly, like wasps about to strike.

"You are merely pawns in a game, and you have played your part perfectly. There is nowhere you can hide, and there is nothing you could do to stop us. Each small victory brings us closer to an even greater prize, the elimination of an entire generation of heroes." Brain pauses as he brings his focus to his captive.

"And we owe it all to you, Robin."

The lights come up and reacts with horror to the sight around him. On one side of the room, nearly every villain he had ever faced, even a few he hadn't, each with a smile on their face. Happy to see Robin so helpless. On the other end of the room, Hotspot and Wildebeest, his friends, frozen where they stand. One of Prof. Chang's men pulls a lever on a large machine, activating a conveyor belt which brings in a large glass tank. A large tank with Vav inside.

"Your network has been crushed. Your friends have no way to communicate or follow your commands. Together you may be formidable, but apart…."

Vav stops under a giant assembly, a large nozzle pointed directly at him.

"… You are lost, powereless. Mine." Professor Chang takes this as his queue and presses a button. Vav screams like a girl in horror, reflexively putting his hands up to block the blast of chemicals, but he disappears under a billow of smoke.

"You will all fall, one by one. What could you possibly do now?" The looming question is interrupted by Control Freak, letting out a small snicker in the audience.

"What is it, Control Freak?" Brain asked with a monotone yet menacing tone of voice. Control Freak simply pointed at the freezing array, where the smoke had cleared. Vav was cowering at the bottom of the container when he realized he hadn't been frozen. Looking up he saw the chemical spray descend upon him…. At about 1 millimeter per minute.

"Professor Chang!" Madame Rouge barked at him in annoyance, only to get a shrug in return.

"You idiots didn't disarm him of his gloves!? It will take hours for him to be frozen!"

"Calm yourself Mad King." Brain interjected, silencing the crowd. The only thing heard was another chuckle, not from Control Freak, but Robin.

"What could we possibly do?" Robin grinned. "We fight. We never stop fighting. Not until each and every one of you is behind bars. We will overcome this, and we will win."

* * *

**Vav always seems to stumble upon a solution eventually... **

**I think Radiografía is an awesome superhero name. Stay tuned!**


End file.
